


I'm Making A Note Here: Huge Success

by andthatisterrible



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthatisterrible/pseuds/andthatisterrible
Summary: Shaw just wants to bang Root in peace, but apparently that's not in the cards for today.





	I'm Making A Note Here: Huge Success

**Author's Note:**

> With special thanks to [winged_mammal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_mammal/pseuds/winged_mammal) for helping come up with the idea and shamelessly encouraging me to write it.
> 
> For anyone who doesn't know, the title is a reference to the video game Portal.

It all started because Root got it in her head that they should bang on the desk in the library. Shaw didn't quite understand the appeal of doing it in a dark cave full of musty books (there were much more ideal places to have sex, like in, on, or near a really nice car), but hey, she was game and Finch would be horrified if he ever found out.

“So nice of the boys to leave town and give us some privacy.” Root tossed her bra in the general direction of the shelves, one strap catching on the corner of a book so the garment dangled down. Shaw suspected she planned to leave it there.

Maybe this whole thing was some weird, hacker territory-marking ritual. Whatever.

She wasn't going to complain when Root was perched on the computer desk, leaning back on her hands, biting her lip in a distracting way, and only wearing her stupidly sexy, nerd librarian glasses.

“Wanna come page through my card catalogue, sweetie?”

“Only if you promise to never say that again.”

But she quickly forgot about bad (and nonsensical) pickup lines when she got her mouth on one of Root's breasts and teased lightly at her nipple with her teeth. Root made a pleased noise and wrapped her legs around her to pull her in closer. Her fingers dug into Shaw's back almost hard enough.

She’d grabbed Root's ass with both hands and was paying some attention to the column of her throat when a tiny movement caught her eye. Behind Root on top of one of the monitors a small red light had illuminated on the webcam.

Since when was there a webcam in the library?

“Root, wait a sec.”

Root disengaged her teeth from Shaw's neck.

“Mmm, why? You have something in mind?”

“Webcam is on. Finch set this thing up to record or something?” The thought of Finch coming back and finding this on tape was...okay, it was kind of hilarious and it wasn't like he'd be able to see much other than Root's back in their current position.

Root looked back over her shoulder. “She says he didn't. It's fine.”

A little weird that Root was talking to her AI overlord while she was naked on a desk with Shaw's hands on her ass, but okay.

She was just about to find out exactly how riled up she'd gotten Root when another movement caught her eye.

There were words crawling across the monitor.

_You Are Doing Quite Well So Far._

Shaw froze.

_An Admirable Effort I Suppose._

“Root, what the fuck?” Shaw released her and stepped back.

“What's wrong?”

Root was wide-eyed and a bit breathless, face flushed and glasses askew. It made Shaw want to pick up where she’d left off, but….

“The Machine, I think it's watching us through the webcam? It just...started saying shit. Like on the monitor.” And what the hell did it mean by ‘admirable effort’?

Root looked back over her shoulder. “I don't see anything on the monitor now, Shaw. Are you sure?”

She leaned around Root to check and yep, the monitor was blank now.

“Is that thing watching us?” On some level she knew that it was always watching and listening to them and eh, whatever. Maybe it was a bit hot to know the Machine could see her banging it's analogue interface (if Root was its interface did that make what Shaw was doing to her user input? ...she was going to pretend she'd never had that thought). But talking while they were getting it on? An _admirable effort_?

“I don't think so, but I'm sure She would if you're into that sort of thing.”

Shaw glared at the monitor for a few more seconds, but it remained blank.

“Sameen….” Root's voice had a slight whine in it that blanked Shaw's brain out for half a second.

“Uh, right. Maybe it was some kind of glitch.” Doubtful, but there were more important matters at hand here. Or in hand. Like how one of her breasts was now in Root's hand.

She moved back in, eyeing the monitor suspiciously over Root's shoulder.

She'd gotten a hand between Root's legs and was running her fingers through her, enjoying how slick and soft she felt (fuck, she'd never get tired of this) when she happened to glance at the monitor again.

_You Should Apply Slightly More Pressure For Optimal Results._

“It's doing it again!” She pulled back and pointed at the monitor.

Root looked slightly dazed. “What is?”

“Look!”

But the words had vanished.

“Are you feeling okay, sweetie?” Root pushed her glasses back up from where they'd slid down her nose.

“I'm fucking phenomenal, thanks. It's your pervy boss who has something wrong with it.” Where did it get off telling her what to do? And anyway, she'd been fucking Root for months. She knew what she was doing.

“That thing better keep its mouth shut.”

Root raised a skeptical eyebrow. “What did She say?” Disbelief clung to her words.

“It said...never mind.”

Root hooked one foot around her leg and tugged. “Not nice to make a lady wait.”

Shaw grumbled, but fucking Root still sounded like the best use of her day off and maybe she could just ignore the pervert box that clearly had no idea what it was talking about.

The interruption didn't seem to have decreased Root's enthusiasm even a little. If anything she’d gotten even wetter...which was a bit of a weird reaction to the situation.

Did she know? Was she in on it? She must have been.

_Now Would Be The Opportune Time To Move On To The Next Step._

Shaw scowled but didn't say anything. She waited a good thirty seconds before entering Root with a single finger and god if she'd thought just touching her had felt good, feeling Root clamp down on her finger was on another level entirely.

“Oh fuck, Sameen.”

Root's voice was all breathy and strung out in her ear and clearly the Machine had no idea what it was talking about because Root was very obviously completely into this.

_Analysis Of Analogue Interface’s Vocalizations Suggests Current Strategy Is Highly Effective._

“Yeah, no shit,” Shaw muttered. If this thing was going to keep interrupting could it at least try to not sound like a robot from a bad tv show?

She set a steady pace with her finger, not going too fast yet. Even with the weird voyeuristic computer she still wanted to take her time and enjoy this.

_You Are Going Too Slow. An Analysis Of Past Sexual Encounters Suggests Analogue Interface Prefers A Faster Pace._

Shaw slowed down.

“Shaw, faster!” Root's hands squeezed at her hips.

Shaw sighed and picked up the pace, unfairly outnumbered.

_Current Technique Seems To Be Greatly Satisfactory To Analogue Interface._

Shaw rolled her eyes. At least the noises escaping from Root's lips made it worth the annoyance of giving in to the AI backseat driver.

_Based On Analogue Interface's Preferences From Previous Partners This Is The Correct Time At Which To Add A Second Finger._

“Oh, fuck off.” She definitely did not want to hear about Root's past partners while she was banging her. Really not a turn on.

“What?”

“Ugh, whatever.” She'd been going to do that anyway.

Root let out a throaty moan when she added a second finger and wrapped her arms around Shaw to claw at her back.

_Prediction Proven Successful. Primary Asset Shaw And Analogue Interface Both Benefit From My Advice._

“Shut. The. Hell. Up.” Each word was punctuated with a rough thrust of her fingers and then, much to her complete surprise, Root was coming, her legs locking up around Shaw to hold her in place.

Root slumped back onto the desk, hiding the now-innocently-blank monitor from view.

“Tell that thing to stay out of my sex life.”

Root didn't look like her brain had fully started functioning again and just smiled at her like a total sappy dork, her glasses hanging half-off. She struggled back up into a sitting position and pawed ineffectually at Shaw until she moved closer.

_That Could Have Gone Worse._

Shaw stiffened.

_I Will Give You A 7 Out Of 10 For Effort._

And that did it. She brushed Root off and collected her clothes off the floor in quick, angry gestures. Seven out of ten, her ass. Sameen Shaw always performed at a ten. Clearly this was a case of shoddy programming.

“Sameen? You didn't want me to return the favor?”

“No. You can ask your boss why.” She paused. Root was all sweaty and naked on the desk, still wearing those goddamn glasses. “But you're free to come by later. Alone.” She turned her back before she lost her will to leave.

“Sameen!” Root's amused voice called after her as she stormed out.

Seven out of ten. She was going to fry that thing's servers.

 

* * *

 

“Well, that was fun.” Root plopped, naked, into the computer chair.

_Primary Asset Shaw Appears To Be Sulking._

“You did tease her a lot.”

_Evidence Suggests This Is A Highly Hypocritical Statement._

“Hmmm, fair. Did you record it?”

_I Would Never Record Or Share This Type Of Footage Without Permission From All Parties._

“Spoilsport.”

_I Did However Save A Shot Of Primary Asset Shaw's Face At Peak Annoyance Levels._

“Mmmm, thank you. I can definitely work with that.”

 _Circumstantial_ _Evidence Suggests That Primary Asset Shaw Was Somewhat Aroused By The Situation Despite Herself. This Increased Her Frustration._

“I suppose I should go thoroughly apologize to her.”

_Unless You Leave Immediately It Is Likely She Will Start Without You._

Root barely paused to get dressed before hurrying out. In the dark library the monitor lit up one last time.

_Integrating Newly Acquired Intel Into Database. For Science._


End file.
